Saving Christmas
by Doggerwolf
Summary: Sequel to the movie. Zoey gets kidnapped by the Elves of Rebellion, who ask for Santa to give up Christmas. If the deal isn't done by the end of the week, which is December 24, they kill Zoey. It's up to Rudolph, Slyly and Leonard to save Christmas once again and for Rudolph to save his doefriend from certain death!
1. Prologue

_December 18_

It was a year after the famous flight, and Christmas was once again around the corner.

Rudolph was walking next to the doe of his dreams, Zoey. The red-nosed flyer wanted to give her Christmas present to her.

"Rudolph, don't you think you should wait one more week to give me my present?" Zoey asked.

"No, I think I'm giving it at the perfect time." Rudolph said.

Then the two found themselves underneath the two tall candycanes, and the same mistletoe was still hanging there from when they were yearlings.

"Oh, Rudolph, remember when we were young and you almost kissed me?" Zoey said, remembering that night like it was yesterday.

"Now I'm going to give you your present." he said. Then he leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on her mouth.

Little did they know something small and hidden was watching.

The small figure cackled. "We've got you now, Santa." Then it walked off.

Rudolph and Zoey were lost in bliss. As soon as he planted his mouth on hers, she immediately started kissing back. He loved her. She loved him.

They broke apart.

"Did you like your gift?" he said, grinning.

Zoey smiled. "I loved it."

Then they started kissing again.


	2. The Kidnapping

_December 19_

Santa called a meeting. Everyone showed up, even Slyly and Leonard.

"We have a problem." Santa's voice was serious. "Zoey has been kidnapped for ransom."

The room hummed with chatter. As for Rudolph, his heart shattered. Not Zoey. Please. Not Zoey.

Santa picked up a piece of paper.

" 'Santa'," he read aloud, " 'we are holding Zoey captive. We're holding her until you meet the following compromise: give up Christmas to us by December 24, and the doe won't get hurt. However, if you refuse to do this, then we will have no choice but to kill her. Make your decisions wisely. Remember, only one week. From, EOR.' "

"What's EOR?" someone asked.

Santa already seemed to know. "Elves Of Rebellion. They are among the original workers here. But one day, I caught them playing with the children's toys until they were broken. I banished them from here, but they keep on trying to ruin everything."

Rudolph was angry. He wanted to punch those little bastards in the face. He wanted to kill them.

"I'll find her." he said aloud. Everyone turned to him.

"You can't go out there, Rudolph." Santa said. "The Rebellion is very dangerous."

"I know, sir. But I have to save Zoey." He was adamant on his decision.

"I'll go, too." Slyly came out of the crowd.

"Me, too." Leonard walked and stood next to Rudolph with his hand up high.

Santa looked at the three before nodding. "All right. You can all go. The Rebellion gathers at a cave that is far behind Stormella's castle."

...

One hour later, Rudolph, Slyly, and Leonard walked passed the sign reading "Santa's Village" and with each step, the city got smaller.

That was it. The journey had begun.


	3. The Journey Begins

"Well, off on another adventure." Slyly said.

"Yup." Leonard replied before turning to Rudolph. "I hope you know what you're doing, lil' buddy."

"Oh, I know what I'm doing." Rudolph said simply with a concentrated face. Then it was time to cross Stormella's bridge.

They stood at the foot of the bridge.

"Looks just like it did last year." Slyly stated nervously.

"Oh, don't try to cower out this time, Slyly." Rudolph said seriously. "Besides, Stormella is nice now."

The trio started to walk slowly across the bridge. Rocks fell off from underneath with each step. The bridge was thousands of years old, and was going to give way.

Slyly was shaking.

"Don't look down," he told himself, "don't look down."

Leonard wasn't as worried as Slyly, but was just as cautious. He knew his weight, so he made sure that he took his steps very carefully.

Rudolph, walked slowly, but he wasn't worried at all. All he was focused on was saving Zoey.

When they finally reached the end, Stormella walked out of the castle to get some fresh air. She was surprised to see the three.

"Well, hello, friends," she said, walking up to them. "Long time, no see."

"Hey, Stormella," Rudolph said, "we need to find Zoey. She's been kidnapped by the Elves Of Rebellion."

Stormella looked surprised. "So _those_ were the two midgets who crossed my bridge."

"What?"

"Yesterday, I was looking out my window when I saw these two very short figures walking across my bridge. They were carrying this really long bag. They looked like Elves, so I thought they were taking a load of toys back to the workshop. But then I realized they were walking towards my castle. And the bag looked heavier than toys."

Rudolph thought for a few minutes. If Zoey was in that bag, then they must have knocked her out.

"Well, thanks anyway." And they continued on her journey.

"Merry Christmas!" Stormella called, but they didn't hear her.

...

"Well, this looks like a good place to rest." Slyly said, dropping their stuff. The hours had gone by so quickly, and the moon was up.

Leonard pulled out some firewood they packed. Santa was generous enough to give them enough wood to last at least a month.

Leonard began to rub the sticks together fast. He was strong enough to create a fire within 10 seconds.

After dinner(buttered bread and fruit), they pulled out the blankets.

Slyly pulled out the teddy bear Rudolph had given him last year. "Well, see ya in the mornin'." Then he placed his thumb in his mouth and fell asleep.

Leonard and Rudolph smirked. Slyly could be brave and tough most of the time, but on the other hand his antics were somewhat childish.

Rudolph was looking up at the sky.

"Hey, lil' buddy, whatcha lookin' at?" Leonard asked.

"Oh, nothing." Rudolph answered, not turning around.

"Oh, okay." Leonard yawned. "Well, good night."

"Night." Rudolph said.

Leonard went to sleep, snoring.

Rudolph lay his head on the pillow. He was looking at this one pattern of stars.

It resembled Zoey's beautiful face.

"Soon, my love," he said quietly, "soon."

Then he closed his eyes and went to sleep.


	4. Ophira

_December 20_

"Red! Wake up!"

Rudolph opened his eyes to see Slyly standing there.

"Get up!" he urged. "We gotta get a move on!"

Rudolph groggily sat up and put away his blanket. Within seconds they were continuing their quest.

They must've walked for miles when they began to walk past a very large lake. The water wasn't frozen but it was still cold. They couldn't see the end of the lake.

Rudolph felt this shake come out from underneath them. That meant only one thing.

"Uh, guys..."

Then the place they were standing broke from the ground and they began to float away.

"No! NO!" Slyly cried.

But it was to late. They were too far from shore.

...

 _December 21_

They had been floating around for a day. There was no sign of land anywhere around them.

Slyly was keeping track of everything:

"Slyly's Log: #11. We've been floating on this ice for over 24 hours. No land in sight. The only thing I can see is water, fish, and-"

At that moment, Leonard began to stutter. "Or-or-or-orc-"

Rudolph and Slyly looked at him. He had a terrified look in his eyes was pointing in front of them.

"Leonard, what is it?" Rudolph asked. Then he saw it.

Something black and white had surfaced from the dark waters. It squirted water out of its blowhole. They could see the hook-shaped dorsal fin. The thing had white eyepatches. And it was coming closer.

"ORCA!" Slyly shouted.

"What's an orca?" Rudolph asked.

Slyly was running his mouth quickly. "Killer whales. They're the top predator of the water, kid. They feed on other mammals for survival."

As soon as Slyly said that, terror filled every part of Rudolph's body.

They stood close together as the orca began to swim around the ice.

"It was nice to know ya." Slyly murmured.

"Why are you all cowering like that?" said a voice.

The three turned around to see the orca looking at them curiously. It was a female. She looked pretty young compared to how she looked when she surfaced, about six or eight years old.

"Hey!" Slyly said, walking up to her, "shouldn't you be eating us by now?"

The young orca rolled her eyes. "In the name of Poseidon, what is it with the stereotypes? Look, you're thinking of Transient orcas. I'm a Resident orca, which means I eat fish."

Rudolph walked up to her. "I'm Rudolph. That's Slyly and that's Leonard."

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Ophira, and I'm nine." Then she began to study him. "You look familiar."

"Maybe this will remind you." He made his nose glow.

Ophira's jaw dropped. "Oh, my gosh. You're Rudolph! Anything I can do for you?"

"Uh, yes actually. Can you take us back to shore?"

Ophira paused, then nodded. "Sure can. Us orcas can swim up to 30 miles per hour."

Then she placed her rostrum on the front of the ice and within seconds they were speeding.

Two minutes later, they reached shore.

The trio hopped on land.

"Thanks, Ophira." Rudolph gave her a warm smile. "We owe you one."

"Always happy to help." Ophira said. Then she turned. "I have to go. My mom's calling me. She caught enough supper."

She turned and then she went underwater. The three watched as she surfaced once and then went underwater again and disappeared.


	5. One More Night

December _22_

The three of them were walking for several hours. They were incredibly tired.

"Face it, Red," Slyly said, "we'll never find your doe."

This just increased Rudolph's will to save Zoey. "No. I'm not going to stop."

At that moment, Rudolph saw tracks. They looked real small.

"Footprints?"

Leonard saw them. He pointed ahead of them. "They go that way."

"Come on, guys." Rudolph said. And they began to follow the tracks.

The tracks seemed to never end. They followed them for hours. Soon, it was nighttime.

"They end right here." Slyly said, pointing to the ground.

"Let's rest here." Rudolph told them, sitting down.

After they had started the fire and had dinner, Leonard and Slyly soon fell asleep.

Except for Rudolph. When the other two were asleep, he quietly got up and began to walk.

He walked around for quite some time. And it wasn't long before he knew it was December 23.

One more day left to go.

Rudolph bowed his head. _Maybe Slyly is right. We'll never find Zoey._

It was at that moment he heard singing.

He looked around. The voice sounded so angelic.

 _Zoey._

He turned to the direction it was coming from and began to run.


	6. Saving Zoey

Rudolph followed Zoey's voice to a cave, where it got louder.

He made lefts, rights, and ran straight. He wasn't about to give up.

He stopped and looked to his right. Zoey was there in a cell. She had stopped singing. She was turned away from Rudolph.

Rudolph walked up to her.

"Psst! Zoey!"

She turned and was immediately overjoyed.

"Rudolph!"

"I'm going to save you."

"Not so fast!" said a voice.

They turned to see a small elf dressed all in black. He was pointing a .22 pistol at them.

"You ain't goin' nowhere, lovers." he sneered. "You're gonna have to get my keys."

"Don't give keys to an amateur." said a more familiar voice.

They turned again to see Slyly shaking the keys from his finger with a smirk on his face.

The guard pointed his pistol at Slyly.

"Lenny!" Slyly called.

Just then a large fist bonked the guard on the head and knocked him out.

It was Leonard.

Slyly walked over to the cell and placed the keys into the lock. The cell door opened.

Zoey walked out to be kissed by Rudolph.

They missed each other's lips so much. The kiss reminded them of their love for one another. It was amazing.

"Hey, uh, you two done here?" Slyly said, breaking them apart. "We gotta get out of here."

"Oh, leaving so soon?" said another voice.

They looked to see an army of elves pointing different kinds of guns at them. The leader was the one talking. He was also dressed in black.

"Shoot them!" he ordered.

The elves raised their weapons.

But before they could fire, Rudolph shined his nose brightly, blinding the entire army. The four of them ran out as fast as they could. Out the cave, through the wind, and then they came by the lake.

Just then Ophira came up for air and was surprised to see them.

"Hi, Rudolph, what's going on?"

"Hey, Ophira, this is Zoey. We need some help."

They heard the sound of running. They all turned to see the army running after them.

Ophira looked at the army, then at Zoey. "Oh, I see. Well, don't worry, I got the perfect idea. Oh, and nice to meet you, Zoey."

Zoey nodded in agreement.

Then, Ophira turned and made a piercing, shrieking whistle.

Half a second later, four more orcas appeared. A large male bull orca was leading. He had an extremely tall dorsal fin that wasn't hook-shaped and had large pectoral flippers. There was a large female, her tall dorsal shaped a little bit more like a hook. There was another male bull orca, but he seemed to look a bit more like a teenager and strongly resembled his father. The fourth one was another female, but she seemed to be younger than Ophira.

"Guys, this is my family. That's my dad, mom, big brother, and baby sister."

The army was getting closer. Then, Ophira and her family went underwater and lifted their tails. They could hear her father's booming voice.

"On the count of three: One...Two...Three!" They slammed their tails as hard as they could on the water.

The water flew over the four of their heads. Then it crashed down on the entire army!

Most were dead because of the force of the impact, but some, including the leader, were still alive.

Leonard picked up a Colt AR-15 and began to execute the survivors; the rebellion was too dangerous.

Then he walked up to the leader, who looked back up at him.

"I'll see you in hell." he snarled.

This increased Leonard's bravery. He aimed the gun right between the leader's eyes.

"Merry Christmas." he said, smirking. Then he pulled the trigger and fired.

"And a happy new year." he added as blood began to surround the body.

It was all over. The terror was all over.

Slyly clapped. He was pleased with Leonard's behavior.

"You guys need a ride home?" Ophira asked.

...

Rudolph sat on the older brother's back. Zoey was on riding on the adult female's back while Slyly and Leonard rode on the adult male.

"What's your name?" Rudolph asked the brother.

"My name is Boris." he said. "I'm fourteen."

The baby sister looked at Rudolph. "I'm Alannah and I'm four!"

"You know, Ophira talked a lot about meeting you." said the father.

"Your daughter is very polite, Mr. Orca." Rudolph told him.

He chuckled. "Call me Nanook. My wife's name is Caren. And yes, my daughter is very helpful."

"Oh, stop it, dad." Ophira.

Nanook didn't stop. "And let me guess: you and the doe are in love."

The two blushed.

"There's nothing wrong with love." he said. "It's an amazing thing. And I can see it in both of your hearts."

"Okay, dad, that's enough." Ophira said irritably.

Then they finally arrived home.

They hopped off the orcas.

"Thanks, guys." Zoey said.

"No problem. We'll see you around."

Then they disappeared under the water and off into the night.

...

Rudolph and his friends walked into Santa's workshop.

As soon as the elves and Santa saw Zoey standing next to him, they all began to cheer.

The clock turned to 12 a.m.

Christmas was saved once again.

...

Rudolph took Zoey to her house. The door was unlocked. He confronted her grieving parents.

"I found your daughter." he said, and Zoey walked in.

Her mother rushed up to her daughter and hugged her. "Oh, thank God, Zoey."

Zoey hugged her back, tears running down her face.

Her father walked up to Rudolph. "How did you find her?"

Rudolph smiled. "Just with a little help from my friends."

Santa confronted Rudolph later that day.

"Rudolph, because you put all your strength to find Zoey, I'm going to let you stay here for Christmas Eve."

Rudolph was so happy. "Thank you so much, sir!" All he wanted was to be with Zoey.

 _8:00 a.m._

Rudolph and Zoey found themselves once again underneath the mistletoe under the candy cane arc.

They watched Santa take off with Rudolph's father at the front. They flew off into the night sky.

"Merry Christmas!" Santa yelled before the sleigh disappeared into the clouds.

Rudolph looked at Zoey. He leaned in and they shared a small kiss.

"Merry Christmas, Zoey."

"Merry Christmas, Rudolph."

They lay in the snow and resumed kissing.

Everything was the way it was before.

It was all perfect again.


End file.
